Behind The Reasons
by Shadowgirl502
Summary: I've been walking around the manor since I got back from mount justice. Today was one of the most important and personal days to me and my dad. It's been more than five years since the disappearance of my mom. One mission she just vanished into thin air. It broke my dad's heart and it left a hole in my heart. My first fanfic. Ships demonfire, robstar. AU
1. Chapter 1

The rain hasn't lighten up in Gothman for some time now, but it's a normal weather in a city where it's always gloomy and dark. Gothman city was known for it's dark, sorrowful vibe. Even in the Wayne's Manor has the same vibe as the city itself.

Mar'i Prov.

I've been walking around the manor since I got back from mount justice. Today was one of the most important and personal days to me and my dad. It's been more than five years since the disappearance of my mom. One mission she just vanished into thin air. It broke my dad's heart and it left a hole in my heart. Some people don't understand how I feel. I'm an outsider from the bat clan and an outsider of this world. Nevering finding my true place.

I walked down the long empty hallway that leads to the stair way. I haven't even talked to my dad today, not even a 'hello starshine or I miss her too'. Nothing, like he doesn't remember he has me. I don't blame him. I'm just reminder to him and everyone else that they failed to find her.

My mom is the princess of another planet that's light years away. The planet Tamarean where she was born. She might have been a princess, but she was raised as a slave. I know she's a warrior and she wouldn't giving her life up without a fight, but I still wonder. Is she alive?

I take personal day off from protaling the city and going on missions with the team because my emotions aren't in check. I'll get myself killed if I go out there like this.

I found myself at the door way where the rest of my family is located. Resting and taking this day to relax from crime fighting.

Tim and Stephanie have been playing chess next to the fireplace for awhile and across the room was where Barbara reading a book. Than there's Damian sitting on the couch listening to whatever music he's into while leaning on Titus for support. It's been a quite day lately. I'm glad that my dad is with grampa or else he'll make me be with the others, but I don't want to. Not today, my mind is just filled with thoughts about my mother and how she disappeared out my life as a child. I've decided not to join the others because I need my alone time. I walked by the door hoping just hoping to be in my room, but I was stopped by Steph.

"Hey, Mar'i! Haven't seen you around the manor today. Were you at mount justice?" she questioned me in a playful tone. Than my uncle Tim chuckled and look at me "Are you avoiding us? I mean we aren't that bad to be around" than he glanced at Damian for a second "Well, not all of us."

I was about to replay, but the demon spawn spoke before I had the chance. "She's doesn't belong with us. You requre the sun to fuel your powers. We use the dark for our advange. You could never be a part of this family." he bit back at me with his stone cold icy eyes. I wasn't suprise that he was listening and that he hasn't accepted me into the family.

I look at the floor fighting back the emotions, the tears that are forming in the corner of my eyes. He's right. I could never really be a part of this family. I'm half alien, I need the sun to survive, and I don't have the right personality for this. I just don't fit into their world, even if I tried. I heard a few arguements from within the room and than it went silence filled the room.

I turned on my heels and began to head out, but I stopped by a sound that was too familiar to ingore. I turned to see Damian remove his headphones and glare at Tim and Barbara. Than he sat up and faced me for a second.

"-tt-" Damian stood up and faced me after he glanced at Tim and Steph. "I'm sorry for my comment and if it hurt your feelings" he whispered coldly into the air between us.

I shook my head and left the room and called back "You don't need to be sorry. It's true. I don't belong here, I never did. Are you happy about that?" I ran up the stairs and down the hall until I reached my room.

Once I got to my door, rested my forehead on it and broke down in tears. All the emotions that I held in throughout today just fell down freely down my cheeks. I open the door and closed it. I pressed my back against it and slid down until I was sitting down, hugging my knees against my chest. I buried my head in my arms and allowed my hair to cover me. Letting my emotions to get the better of me.

Damian's Prov.

I never understood Grayson. Her behavor today wasn't normal as any other day before. I shrugged my shoulders and sat back down on the couch. I went back to listening to my music, but Drake took my earphone out of my hands.

I stood up and grabbed his wrist than twisted it, so he could release my earphones. "Drake!" I growled at him. He hissed in pain and Drake grabbed me by the shirt and pushed back on the couch.

He rubbed his wrist for second and glared down at me. "What's your damn problem!? From any other day, you picked today to be such a ass to Mar'i!" he yelled at me.

I stood up and glared back at him. "Why does it matter?" I growled back with vemon in my voice. I looked at Brown and Gordon to find them with a disappoint look on their face. I returned my attention back to Drake, who had angry written across his face. "What's so important about this day?" I asked them.

Drake just throw my earphone onto the couch than looked at me. "If you knew what today ment for her than you'll understand, but you care about yourself." Drake turned on his heels and left the room in silences. Than I heard Gordon wheel herself next to me.

She released a sigh and signed me to sit. Brown sat beside me and Gordon began to explain. "Damian, today is very meanful for Mar'i and Dick. Which explains why Dick hasn't been around all day. He trys to keep himself busy because today was the day that Starfire disappeared. That's why he's on portal today with Bruce instead of Tim." she lowed her head.

Brown continued from where Gordon left off. "Mar'i was just a little kid no more than 4 when Kor vanished from her live. She grow up without a mother and Dick wasn't always there for her either because he was in depession. She was basically rised by M'gann, Artemis and Wally." Brown looked at the ground and than at me. "This is why she wasn't here at the manor today, she spends most her time with M'gann or Garfield at the cave. Mar'i has been looking for a clue on Kory, but there isn't anything we could work off of. Even Dick tried looking for something, anything for years now, but turns up with nothing. Your father gave it a try, but nothing. It's like she doesn't even existed."

Gordon took control of the converstion "Tim reacted the way he did because Starfire ment something to him too. She helped him as a kid before he became Robin. He ran into her at the age of seven and he have kept in touch with her. Starfire took him in after his parent's death and brought him to the manor. Star introduced Bruce to Tim and that's how Tim became apart of this family. You shouldn't have disrespected Mar'i, not today, not ever." she wheeled herself out the room. Leaving me with Brown.

"This explains, why I ran into Grayson before coming here with my father." I whispered to myself, but Brown heard me.

She looked confused. "What? What do you mean by that, Damian?" she began questioning me.

I stood up and heading for the door. I needed to speak with Grayson about this whole situition. Brown caught my shoulder to stop me from leaving. "Damian, what do you mean?" she questioned me again.

I shrugged her hand of my shoulder and glared at her. "Nothing that involves you, Brown. Now leave me be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters**

**A/N: I'm really sorry, I've been really busy with school due to projects lately and studing for exams and all that good stuff people put up with at school. Spring break is caming and I'll post the whole chapter to two and maybe three, but for now, I'll show a preview to chapter 2. This is my first story, so please review and tell me the pros and cons about it. Thank you **

Gotham City

Nightwing's Pov

Today was just dead to me. It took my own will to get out of bed and check on the team. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I can't stop reliving that day, the day I let her slip away from me. It's my fault and I know it is. I was there, I should have protected her when she needed it the most. Now she's gone. I can't raise Mar'i on my own, she needs her mother too.

"I failed you, Star. I failed, Mar'i. I failed as a father. I should be with Mar'i instead of patrolling, but I can't bring myself to do it." I whispered into my hands that were covering my face.

I looked up into the dark skies, there wasn't any stars out tonight. I stared hoping to see a green trail, but it never did. "I'm sorry, Kory. I'm truly sorry for letting this go so far. I should be with Mar'i, comforting her, holding her, telling her that we'll get through this together. Hoping that you're out there somewhere and one day you'll return." I shook my head holding back my emotions. "No, instead I'm out here patrolling while our daughter is hurting over the lost of her mother and over the woman that I love. I can't. I won't accept that you're dead cause it's not true." I looked down to the streets of Gotham and letting the rain fall down across my face.

I stood up knowing that Batman will be arriving in any moment and I don't want him to see me in this state.

I jumped from roof to roof landing not so graceful like normal cause I got too much on my mind to pay attention to my surrounding. For sure Bruce will have my head if he near I'm not on my top game. Soon the dark knight appeared from the shadows from the side of the building.

"Hey, Batman. Anything happen on your portal?" I asked trying to compose myself.

He continue to walk and stopped in front of me and glared his eyes to me, "Dick, I want you to head home, you're not fit to be out here tonight." he ordered me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What are you talking about? Are you sending me home? I'm still have a few more blocks to portal than I'm done for the night." I bit back

He gave me the famous bat glare, "Nightwing, that's an order. You're in my city, so you go by my rules. I know you're not 100% mentally stable. I understand you're grieving over her, but you are not the only one who is. Now go back to bat-cave."

I knew I wouldn't win an argument with Batman, "Fine, fine, I'll go. Only because the rain is getting heavy and I need to check on the team for the day."

**A/N: This is a preview to chapter two, but don't worry I'll come back and upload the whole chapter when I have time **


End file.
